


You have a new email

by Sochi



Series: Written challenge [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Internet Relationship, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sochi/pseuds/Sochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stucky/Alternate Universe.<br/>Steve was a young man but was rather reserved on the internet he came to better open up to others on the subjects he liked, Solicitating art. Thus on a site he met Bucky. He did not imagine that would change his life.<br/>challenge theme: "he was excited to find 150 new emails in his inbox"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have a new email

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I'm Sochi !
> 
> It's my first post on AO3 !  
> It's the first time I writte for this fandom and in english too, so I hope it'll be alright and thats you'll like !
> 
> I decided to challenge myself to writing, I actually follow several fandom and I decided to do several set.  
> There will be 10 stories in this serie, all parties will be about some couple of different fandoms base on a sentence randomly obtained through software that will give me the basis of the story I wrote.  
> you can find it here!
> 
> http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php
> 
> Story n1: Stucky "He was excited to find 150 new emails in his inbox"
> 
> Hope you'll like it and thats it's not too OOC !
> 
> Don't have beta !

________________________________________________________

It was already late when a young blond man, named Steve Rogers arrived in the small apartment he was renting and the first thing he did after throwing a bag and jacket in a corner, was to turn on his computer .

It had been three days that he had not touched. One of his few friends, Sam, had decided they needed get some fresh air a little and set sail for a weekend break away from the city. While the blonde was delighted, it was true that he had not much opportunity to go out as well and the change of landscape was beautiful. The return to nature made him a well cares, he was refreshed, ready to return to his classes and especially full of ideas. Sam gently mocked him when he could not stop taking pictures every 5 minutes. Steve was happy to have a friend like him he'd never make fun of him or his poor endurance while trying to trudge the highways.

Despite all that Steve was happy to find his apartment and especially his computer. He settled on his couch, the PC on his lap, and connected it directly to his favorite website. On this site, users could post drawings or pictures. Steve liked what this site is that it was much less known than some as instagram or twitter, there was no need to describe his life, he could just enjoy sharing his passion for drawing with thousands people, exchange advices, opinions ... without being judged himself.

It had been several years that the blond studying art and at the end of this year he hoped to able to live from that passion and why not teach. Only he was ashamed of his appearance and was afraid that nobody want him as a teacher, that no one would take him seriously ... His friend Sam was trying to make him understand that this was not the case, he was very good and with his kindness, his tenacity and all the way he pass until now, everybody would wants him. Steve always ended by smiling warmly, thanking him.

Yet every time he looked in a mirror he saw a blond man with blue eyes, looking younger than his age with a few kilos. Steve had always been sickly since birth, fragile, he was often sick, heart problems, asthma, allergies and many other ... Growing up he was fortunate that most of his problems was now control thanks to the many medications that he had to take a teenager. This latter had not been easy, people laugh a lot from him, he was often alone ... With the girls it was the same, he had never had a girlfriend because they looked at him only with eyes filled with embarrassment and pity and Steve hated that.

It was also why he preferred to talk via internet, he did not know who he was talking but nobody could not know about him too, and those people were interested in him for what he really was and that made him a world of good.

Steve shook his head slightly, trying to remove all these rather negative thoughts and tapped his nickname to connect, "captain america". Yes it could make them smile and it made him smile every time, this nickname that Sam had given him one day on learning that he was born on July 4 and knowing his love for the homeland. It was set in a small friendly joke and it had stuck.

Once connected he was excited to find 150 emails and comments in his inbox about his latest drawings. It was already 11 pm and tomorrow courses began early but he had to read them all. Each message he read, his smile grew, obviously all the comments were not positive but fortunately people bothered to tell him what was wrong so he could improve. His eyes fell on the nick of a person who had commented absolutely all his drawings, his eyes lit up then, "Bucky". Steve really liked Bucky, it was some months they discussed on the site, exchanging views on various works of the site. The blond knew he was a man, a little older than him who strangely never post any work. But it was strangely easy to talk with him and for the first time Steve had begun to discuss subjects other than art with him.  
Excited, Steve began to read his comments with a smile, they were still relevant as if he knew exactly what Steve had felt the day he had drawn. His last mails surprised a bit.

'What a shame not to see new drawings today'

'It's been two days since you are not active on the site I hope everything goes well for you?'

There were several in the same style and it warmed his heart that someone cares for his absence on the site. It is true that he used everyday to post a little something or at least comment on other artist but being on vacation he couldn't.  
Steve looks at the profile and Bucky realizes that despite the time he was log even at past midnight. The blonde bit his lip, wondering if he should answer him right away or wait.  
After a few minutes of reflection he decided to wrote him a private message.

'Good evening, I read your comments and I just wanted to say they really pleased me. I couldn't connect these last days, I went on holiday away from the city with a friend. '

Once he pressed the send button and he regretted it already.  
It took only seconds for a response which surprised him.

'I see. I am happy to know that you could go out a bit and it was not because of a problem. '

Steve smiled and opened the conversation with him and this lasted until 3am. He began to yawn looking at his watch and saw himself write.

'I'll go I have to get up early tomorrow, but We could continue to talk by sms, well if you're agree?'

He opened his eyes wide as he realized he had to send him, he had bluntly ask her the numbers. Damn he was not awake and he had just made a great bullshit, why would he discuss with him by sms anyway? He growled, running a hand through his hair, what idiot.  
A sound came to wake him from his ideas half an hour later.

'Yes, it's a good idea, here is my number ********'

Steve spent several minutes surprised, watching her screen eyes open, not believing it. However, he did not dare answer by sms and decided to turn off his computer, he had to get up in three hours and hewanted at least some sleep. He found it hard to sleep thinking back to the end of turn of his conversation with Bucky.

The next day Steve came in just over an hour, he had not had time for breakfast this being awake too late, he was tired but in good spirits. All day he had a hard time to concentrate, he needed to see Sam and discuss with him about the night before.  
The blonde found his friend at the end of the course. The latter was waiting for him at a street corner.

"Wow you have one of these heads! What have you done to your night? "He asked, laughing.

"I have not slept much" replied the blonde yawning slightly.

"And why is that? I you let down your house around 11am though. "

"Well I went to my computer and ..."

"I'd had known! "Is gently mocked Sam." It couldn't it wait until tomorrow? "

Sam smiled, giving him a little nudge.

"I know, I know but I wanted to know"

"Okay, so you did not manage to detach yourself right? "

"No, well yes but ..."

His friend chuckled.

"In brief what I wanted to ask you is that, you know I talk to several people in this drawing site. "

"Yes and ? "

"And there was this person, Bucky, give me his phone number so we can talk by sms and ..."

"Bucky? What is that name? "

"This is his nickname! Well I wanted to know you think it's weird if I talk to him like that? "

Sam then stopped and stared at him before smiling, which seemed to reassure Steve.

"I do not think it's weird, it's even fairly common now with all social networks. "

Steve sighed reassurance.

"But you need to be careful that ok? "

"Sure, and then if I have a problem I know you'll be here to help me right? "

The blonde then smiled, giving him a in turn a little shot in the arm. His friend laughed then.

"It is true! "

They all laughed and the two continued to talk on the way home. Steve lived on the 2nd floor is certain day he was out of breath just by climbing all those stairs. Today was not one of those days, he went home, put away his things and took his little routine: projects, diner, bathroom and computer.  
Once in front of it, Steve remains long minutes to move his gaze between the message containing the phone number and his mobile. Yet he ends up sending a SMS after writing and erasing it a dozen times.

'Hi this is Steve well Captain america of the site just a message to give you my numbers too.'

The blonde puts his phone away, feeling a little ashamed and continued to surf the internet. Shortly after a buzzer sounds, new message, Steve hastened to read it.

'Hi Stevie, glad to have of your news I thought you had changed your mind.'

The blond chuckled, the stress he had since the day before slowly began to dissipate watching this family nickname that only his mother gave him when he began the discussion. At first their conversation only talked about trivial thing, what they have done the day, their opinion about artists of the site what they liked to eat or listen to as music.  
They send messages to two as well three times a week, it was so normal for them that this figure increased over the weeks he send sms every day, to say good luck to start the day and end of the day to find out what had happen. Their conversations had evolved and Steve really thought Bucky as a close friend, he seemed not to judge him, he was happy to know that this feeling was mutual. They discovered each other a little more each day.  
Of course they had already described physically more or less. Steve knew that Bucky actually be called James Barnes but he preferred to be call like that, he had long medium brown hair and blue eyes. Steve had simply described himself as blond with blue eyes, not very big but it was well kept telling him he was rather weak and his health problems. They had never exchanged photos, neither seemed to have a problem with that. They lived in the same city too.  
They talked about everything and nothing, of their work Bucky worked in the cafe one of her friends stood and Steve told his friend that he hoped to become a teacher and he was still in school at the moment. The two friends also spoke of their family and friends. Steve was happy to know that for him it was about as important as his friend. He told him of Sam and Bucky about hiss roommate Clint and friend Natasha. Strangely the blond had felt a strange sensation by learning the existence of this Natasha, he did not know why he had never experienced it, was it jealousy? He did not even know ... It could then help asking:

'Natasha, it's your girlfriend? '

He inwardly cursed by burying his head in a pillow, what had taken him to askt it was the private life of his friend it was to him to tell him this stuff.. The vibration of his phone out of his thought.

'Nat? No! It's a bit my best friend, it's at her place that I work she own coffee shop you remember? '

Steve watched this sms and made the connection, he understood better now and cursed himself for having judged the situation too quickly but strangely he felt much better.

'And I have no one at the moment.'

The blond felt a warmth cover his body from reading this sms. But what answer to that? And as he thought about it.

'And you then nobody in your life? Sorry if I'm a little rough they say that this is one of my faults. '

Steve took several minutes before responding, he was rather embarrassed because in the end he never went out with someone ....

'Me neither'

He spent long minutes without either not sending messages to each other and Steve was afraid to break their conversation with his silly request. He finally decided to react and changed the topic of conversation and was happy to see that it worked.  
He eventually learns that Bucky had served in the army and because of an accident during one of his missions he had to be repatriated and that this was why he work in a cafe. It was not easy every day but it was holding.  
Steve had been surprised but then a quickly deep respect and admiration for Bucky was anchored in him, he often told him how impressed proud and respectful he was of what Bucky had done for their country and he was so sincere that messages of a rather sad tone of the brown seems to had every time he talk about those years changed and he felt smile at the other end of the phone can be had imagined it but when Steve read his messages he felt almost hear Bucky tell him really.  
He also learned that Bucky loved to run at least one hour every day, especially in parks and that help to empty his mind of what had happen during his involvement in the army. Indeed he had always told him to see a psychiatrist to help him and he strangely found in art a way to escape from it all and he felt better afterwards.  
Steve was very touched that his friend tells him all this, it's true that it was some months now that he knew Bucky and talk as well. He decided to be honest with him and told him about his health problems hoping not to feel pity and that Bucky doesn't end by considered him as weak and fragile person like most people around him.

'It should not be easy every day is not it?' sent Bucky one day.

'Not really, the worst part is the eyes of others ...'

'I don't live the same thing as you, but after returning from mission and because of my injury I also had to endure these looks of pity most of my surroundings.'

Steve was happy to share his feelings with someone who understood even if they did not live exactly the same situation.  
One day, sending the huge number of SMS sent per day they they decided it would be easier to call. When the evening Bucky telephoned Steve took several long seconds before landing, his hands trembling he was hot, he was both excited and stress.

"Hello? "

"Steve? "

The so-called got chills hearing pronounce his name for the first time by his friend, that voice was more grave, he was not as well imagine but it pleased him.

"Bucky? I'm glad to hear you! I admit it's a little weird. "

"Yes, I admit, but I too am happy, it's been a while since this idea of me calling you trot in my head. "

Steve felt embarrassed but smiled.

"Really? "

Bucky began to laugh softly which made his friend feel strange on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, and then Nat would not let me go until I do it to"

"Hehe thanks her for me then"

"But it was nothing Steve! "

The blonde then froze on hearing this female voice

"Nat ... .nat stops I would like to continue to talk to him! "

Steve began to laugh imagining the fight over the phone, what Bucky had said Nat was quite a character but had a deep love for his friends, he was happy to hear her.

"Steve? "

"Yes? "

"Sorry I'm eclipsed to be a little quiet"

"It does not matter, it's my pleasure to hear her I know this is a great friend to you. "

"That's nice, you know she loves you I'm sure you could be good friends. "

"I am too, but you still my number 1 hehe"

"I hope so! "

And it was from that day that their daily sms were had 2 hours of phone calls.  
Steve looked forward to their conversation, he knew that if he didn't go well, if he needed to be comforted Bucky would be here for him and obviously it was mutual. He had noticed that his friendship with Bucky had changed but he was too bother to name the feeling he felt for his friend who was so strong at each new day. They came to give their small nickname, when they couldn't speak for some reasons the messages 'I miss you' multiply, there was something that had changed them, they had also repeatedly said 'I love you' but Steve did not dare hope that these "I love you" were romantic although why it strongly resemble.  
The blond had realized he had taken a great place in Bucky's life when his friend Natasha and even his roommate had started talking to him also by taken their friend phone while they were discussing. He had to admit Bucky's were really great, funny and kind, Nat was very unique but Steve knew that they also considered him as their friend.  
A day it was his friend Sam pricked him his phone.

"Hello? This is Sam ... .yes Steve's friend ... .yes I hope he talked a lot about me! "

Steve watched his friend do with round eyes and red cheeks.

"Sam! "

"Yes ... yes ... well listening Steve is a very good friend of mine ok so if you ever hurt him you broke his heart me I will not be easy on you! "

"Sam! "

Steve fell upon him to pick his phone, all red, he glared at Sam before heading to another room.

"Hello? Bucky? Excuse me for what it is happen with Sam ... "

"You don't have to apologize for that he is your friend and it's normal he's worried about you. "

"Oh?"

Steve smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, and then I'm a bit like that too I don't support that someone touched the people who are dear to me .... And you're part of them so he doesn't have to be worried. "

The blond blushed, touch.

"It's nice and I want you to know that I feel the same. "

At the end of the call Steve went to his friend Sam and slightly angry for what he had dared to tell Bucky, but the latter was too busy laughing at the color of the blond's cheeks.  
Two weeks later, Sam was waiting for his friend to come out of his class and smiled fun already seeing the strum on his phone, and Sam knew to whom he sent them. He approached him and put his arm around his neck.

"You're really hooked, go loose to that phone! You can talk to your boyfriend later I really want us to go for a ride in town! "

Steve turned to red and almost managed to escape his phone.

"What I Bucky's not my boyfriend"

"Oh, I took thee it's six months now that you are stuckto each other! you talk every day and I think I've heard enough about your two to know that you are totally crazy about each other! "

"No I mean .."

"Admit you have a crush on him"

Steve didn't know what to say but as he blushed he knew denywas useless because it was the truth.

"I knew it, go it might be time that you finally meet no? Go lets not pass your chance and then I am here on hard times. "

The blond watched as seeming to reflect his friend's words.

"You're probably right ... .I should I propose that we meet. "

Sam smiled, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

And that's what he did, Steve took his courage in both hands and sent a message to Bucky.

'I wanted to know that Sir tell you we see each one of these days, we could meet up at the cafe where you work or something like that?'

It only took a few minutes for an answer.

'It would make me extremely happy to finally see you, it might be this weekend? I don't work. I would avoid to meet where I work, there will be Nat and she might not leave us alone so why not at the entrance of the park north of the city Saturday 2PM ? If you're agree with it? '

'Yes it's okay with me we can meet here then.'

'Perfect'

Steve bit his lip, the stress starting to win him, he had only two days before seeing Bucky, he had waited for this day for months but he was very afraid of his reaction by seeing him, being puny little blond .  
Sam seemed to notice his mood change and put his arm around the shoulders of his friend.

"Don't be so worry, I'm sure it will be fine, he loves you for who you are and before too long he will love what he'll discover of you! "

"Sam! "

The designated chuckled at the pout and embarrassed look of his friend but he finally smiled.

"Come on we're going to take a turn for the change you ideas! "

And the long-awaited day arrived quickly, Steve was changed several times before deciding to leave, he wanted to make a good impression and was afraid of appearing to neglect or otherwise. Although buried in his dark blue jacket he walked to the entrance of the park. His heart was racing, looking at his phone, he was on time and therefore looked for someone to be Bucky. With each passing second that he felt his whole body boil, he was anxious and afraid that the person he loved so much doesn't come. He bit his lip while scanning the horizon perhaps had he seen from afar and seeing what the blondlooked like he had preferred to leave... this idea broke his heart... when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Steve? "

The called then turned his heart drumming in his chest, he looked up at the person he called Bucky and he had finally before him. He was bigger than him, his brown mid-length hair was up behind his right ear, he had a slight beard that was forming on his chin and eyes so blue. Steve had never imagined what he looked like but he was in love all other again.

"Y-yes. "

Bucky sighed in relief and smiled.

"I'm glad you didn't be leave, I apologize for my late Nat make me try my entire wardrobe, she wanted me to be perfect for our date. You know how she is "

The brown man ran a hand through his neck a little embarrassed, Steve find it cute when he realized something.

"D-date ?"

"Yes I thought since it was the first time that we saw each other and because of our relationship I thought well if you want of course I'd love it to be a date cause I love you very much, you know. I damn... Sorry I'm not very good at it ... "

Bucky had become as red as Steve and didn't dared look at him. The blond, he hardly dared to believe what he had just heard, his throat was tied and it's with difficulty and a little voice he asked.

"You ... you really think so? "

The brown then stared at him as if he had said a great stupidity.

"Of course"

He was so honest, Steve was really touched."

"You know you helped me overcome bad phases of my life following my accident, you helped me to feel better and you have become a very important person to me. "

"You too you know ..."

Steve had said that almost in a whisper always embarrassed.

"And you know ... I don't say to everyone I love you ... I'm not very good at showing my emotions ... except with you"

Bucky seemed very embarrassed and had trouble keeping his eyes on the blond ones. Seeing that he was as embarrassed as him by the turn of events, Steve put his hand on his left arm and looked at the brown man.

"You know ... you're the first person I said I love you .... Apart from my parents ... "

"Really? "

"Yes when.. when I said that I had no one I wanted to tell you that I never had one .... "

Steve was more than embarrassed to tell him that.

"I have trouble believing you. "

"Why this? "Asked the blond surprised.

"Well you are kind, caring, charming, talented, you make me laugh and you are beautiful and finally I like you a lot ..."

Steve doesn't even notice a tear came to sink in the corner of his eye.

"Damn I shit I said something that should not be? "

Bucky seemed lost not knowing what to do, he put his hand on the cheek of the blond who began to laugh.

"What? "

"I'm sorry I just that I'm happy, I really was afraid of not pleasing you"

The blonde slowly slides his fingers on the brown's hand.

"You know I've never been very confident because of my physical and then compared to you .."

"Me? "

"Yes you you're very attractive .."

Bucky gently stroked the cheek of his vis-à-vis smilingly reassured.

"You know that I fell in love with your personality. "

"Yes. "

They stared at each other a moment before burst out laughing.

"well we made the pair the two of us huh? "

"Yes it's true hehe"

Steve then noticed something.

"You have a very cold hand are you feeling well? "

Bucky withdraws his hand embarrassed and that is that Steve has instead became aware of his hand be a kind of metal prosthesis.

"Well ..."

The blonde took it gently in his hand and examined it.

"What happen? "

"Well you know I told you about my accident? "

The blond nodded by gently moving the hand between his fingers.

"At a my missions I was hit in the arm and despite the intervention of emergency they have not managed to save it and we had to amputate my arm ..."

"It must have been a terrible"

Bucky looked at him that he had slowly tightened his robotic hand in his.

"Yes, but once I come back they offer me to be part of Stark project. You know the name maybe? A technology company that is associated with an association to help the war hurt like me. That's how I end up with this bionic prosthesis, it's very efficient I put a little time to set and now I'm very happy. And when things go wrong I still had people to cheer me up ... .as you. "

Steve smiled happy to know that he could help him in difficult times. Then he blushed when he realized he was still holding Bucky's hand on his. He hesitated and dropped it softly.

"Uh sorry..."

He had no time to react he felt a pair of lips on his and blushed violently, his first kiss, he closed his eyes and hesitant participated in the exchange that was soft and tender. When the kiss broke the blond looked at Bucky in his eyes smiling.

"Wow ..."

They smiled before the brown continu.

"I agree that you hold me but I preferred with my other hand. "

The brown gently comes to take with his right hand the blond's.

"What if we walked around a little? People around are going to wonder what happens "chuckled Bucky.

"They just say that they are two lovers who meet again"

Steve replied smilingly tighthen his hand in his.

"Lovers huh? Then I can call you my boyfriend? "

Steve blushed but gave a beautiful smile had his boyfriend.

"I hope so! "

They began to walk around the park close to each other talking and laughing.

"We could go eat somewhere tonight? "

The brown suggested looking at his lover.

"It's a good idea! "

Suddenly his phone began to vibrate and he sighed embarrassed.

"Sorry I'm sure it's Sam"

"Hehe I think I understand, during the evening we will be quite harassing since the time they wanted us to meet. "

"Yes I think we can thank them for it. "

The two men smiled tenderly and exchanged a kiss again more passionate than the first, a kiss full of beautiful promise for a future together.

 

END


End file.
